Esau
Esau is the Adeptus Astartes Chapter Homeworld of the Golden Seraphs Space Marine Chapter, a Successor Chapter of the venerable and heroic Blood Angels. This feral world has proven to be an excellent recruiting ground for prospective Aspirants of the Chapter due to the harsh conditions of the people of Esau are forced to endure. History The Feral World of Esau was discovered during the Great Crusade by the IX Legion and their Primarch Sanguinius. The local human population had become enslaved to an unnamed xenos species. The Primarch was disgusted by how the people of Esau had, for centuries, suffered under the tyranny of these xenos nightmares. Enraged, the Blood Angels swiftly set about re-taking the planet for humanity. Committing the entirety of his Legion, Sanguinius led the massive orbital assault on the besieged planet himself, spearheading the attack on the wretched alien spires of the foul creatures. With righteous wrath, the Blood Angels broke and cut down the outmatched xenos, shattered their forces with their brutal deep strike. The salvation of Esau had come at last and the freed slaves quickly began to revere the Great Angel as their saviour. Although Sanguinius was concerned about this potentially religious view, he admired the people of Esau for surviving so long under the alien occupation throughout the dark years of Old Night. After the xenos were utterly annihilated, the Blood Angels' Expeditionary Fleet set up a Planetary Governor and made preparations to move on to other unexplored regions. Before doing so however, Sanguinius received a gift - the Angel Seal - a simple wax seal with the image of Sanguinius standing triumphant, holding his sword aloft, as the people of Esau bowed in supplication. The long parchment affixed to the wax seal contained prayers and litanies to the Great Angel inscribed upon it. This simple gift was given as token of the love and appreciation to both the Great Angel and his Legion from the grateful people of Esau. Sanguinius was humbled by such a gift, and promised that he would one day return to the planet. After the Angel Seal led Samael Bludhaven to Esau, the people welcomed him with open arms. They have also been supportive of the Ordo Angelus whom they view as the fulfillment of Sanguinius' solemn promise. Esau's Society As a Feral World, Easu has little in the way of technology; it's people are hunter-gathers, constantly moving across the ocean-less surface. Much of the terrain is red-grass land, with a number of mountain ranges especially near the poles. There are only two permanent settlements on the planet -- the Fortress-Monastery of Nosgoroth and Angel's Landing, the place where Sanguinius first landed on Easu. It has become a centre of worship of the people, and is also a trade-hub and neutral ground. Tribes will pass through Angel's Landing every few years, selling their goods and visiting the holy ground. The town is also home to the Blood-Beards; when a tribal elder becomes too old to continue travelling, they are often left in Angel's Landing for a more comfortable life, while acting as priests and advisers. The worship of Sanguinius is fairly simple on Esau. Prayers are offered up to the Great Angel before battle, during births and deaths, and at annual celebrations. Icons are usually as simple as a small angelic figure, usually made of stone, wood or bone and worn around the neck. The amulets are often dipped in blood to dye them red. Whenever visiting Angel's Landing, chieftains will perform a Blood-Giving, spilling their blood on the ground where Sanguinius first stood on the planet. Other tribesmen will also perform this act, sometimes for luck or forgiveness. Angel's Landing is also the site of the Winged Hope festival; marking the day on which the IX Legion descended to free Esau from tyranny. The various tribes that attend take part in displays in martial prowess and skill. The Ordo Angelus usually sends observers to the festival, both to select new aspirants and to retain a connection to their people. Fortress-Monastery Located upon one of the highest mountains of Easu, Nosgoroth, was once the fortress of the xenos race that ruled the planet, and also the site of the final battle between their forces and the Blood Angel Legion, lead by their Primarch. For almost two thousand years the ruins were left undisturbed, the natives avoiding them out of fear, until the Angel's sons returned. The fortress was rebuilt as the fortress monastery of the new chapter, and its past was washed away. The fortress consists of six blood-red towers, each large enough to house a full Dominion (company), arrayed on the edge of the mountain top. They are connected by a high wall, a thousand metres tall and a hundred thick, covered by defences obvious and hidden. Behind the walls is the fortress proper; a massive keep that smoothly narrows to a point, giving it the appearance of a teardrop. Landing and defence pads extended from the keep. Inside are all the rooms necessary to the running of the chapter, including the Librarius, the Armoury, the Medi-wards and much more. Chapter Recruitment There are two ways a young Esauan tribesman can become a potential Initiate of the Chapter; they are either chosen or they choose for themselves. Every year at the Winged Hope festival, as the tribes display their martial prowess, the Grail Priests of the Chapter are watching, and once it is finished they chose the best to be brought back to Nosgoroth. However, the way to the fortress-monastery is open to any who can climb the mountain upon which it rests; up narrow cliff faces, across loose scree, almost eight thousand feet up without aid. Once the Initiate finally arrives at the fortress, they are housed in one of the six towers surrounding the fortress and are tested, body and mind. Those that fail cannot return to their people; the shame of being unworthy of the blessing of the Great Angel's Father would mark them as an outcast. Instead they stay, forever more, serving their Astartes masters as humble Chapter Serfs. Those that past the first test face more, as they are trained and taught all they will need for their service to the chapter. Once a Initiate becomes a Neophyte, they join the 10th Dominion, and go on missions as Scouts. Should they prove themselves worthy, they are granted the honour of joining the ranks of the Malak - the rank-and-file battle-brothers of the Chapter - and granted their own suit of reliquary battle-plate, which they will maintain until their death. Category:Feral Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld